1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a performance information reproducing apparatus and method, and a performance information reproducing program that reproduces a plurality of types of performance information (media information) in synchronism with each other, and in particular to a performance information reproducing apparatus and method, and a performance information reproducing program that are designed to generate reproduction data used to read out performance information to be reproduced in synchronism with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an apparatus which generates data for synchronized reproduction of a plurality of types of data, such as music and images, in timing in which musical performance is given and carries out synchronized reproduction of such various types of data based on the generated data, as disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H06-124093.
However, the conventional apparatus generates such various types of data in advance so that the data will be reproduced in accordance with the timing of musical performance, and therefore there is the problem that it is difficult to carry out synchronized reproduction of various types of performance information (media information), such as music and images, when some of such data has been changed or a new type of data has been added.